


All My Life

by alleyholls



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyholls/pseuds/alleyholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending NYADA, Kurt Hummel thought he would go straight onto Broadway, or at least get a job involving fashion. He didn't think he would end up putting his cooking skills to use by catering New York parties. When he's asked by the well known manager Sam Evans to cater an album release party for pop sensation Mercedes Jones, he didn't think he could pull it off. Let alone impress Sam enough to hire him as a full time chef for Mercedes' world tour, with the opening act, upcoming pop sensation Blaine Anderson and the Warblers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first work on this website, and also my first fanfiction story about Glee and Klaine. I hope you like it!  
> In this story, Kurt is 22 and just graduated NYADA, and Blaine is 19, almost 20. Just mentioning that here because I'm not sure yet if I'm going to specifically say those details in the story.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for giving this a shot! Please let me know what you think!

   "Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt Hummel yelled from the living room of his shared New York City loft with Rachel Berry.

   "What is it, Kurt?" Rachel called from the bathroom. "You know how important my night time skin care routine is. Which you should be doing to! Broadway isn't going to want a pimply skinned boy to star in their show."

   "Just get out here for two seconds, then you can go back to popping your zits, I promise." Kurt called back, still looking wide eyed at his computer screen.

   "Kurt, I don't pop my zits. I don't want acne scarring. I just gently exfoliate." She says as she walks out of the bathroom, her face white from her skin mask. "Now what is it?" Kurt wordlessly pushes his laptop closer to her, prompting her to sit next to him on the old faded couch. Without saying a word, just a curious look to him out of the corner of her eyes, she reads whats on the screen.

_Dear Mr. Kurt Hummel of Hummel Catering:_

_I, Sam Evans, would like you, Kurt Hummel, to cater the album release party of one, Mercedes Jones._

_The theme is music, so be creative. The event will take place June 22nd. Expected guest number of 100 people._

_Please respond soon with an answer, and also the menu plan._

_Thank you, Sam Evans._

   "Oh my god, Kurt!" Rachel yelled and jumped off the couch. "That's amazing! Mercedes Jones! You're gonna cook for Mercedes Jones! Wait a second, June 22nd? That's two days from now! How are you going to get all that done in two days?"

   "I started thinking of the meal plan the second I read it, but yeah, cooking for about one hundred people with two day's notice is going to be hard. Do you think Santana would come over and help me out with the cooking?"

   "I doubt it. But I will help you. June 22nd is Friday night right? And I have Thursday off from rehearsals, so you can get the stuff and prep tomorrow, I'll help you cook on Thursday, and then on Friday you will have all day to set up. It will work out." Rachel said.

   "That's very kind of you Rachel." Kurt said, taking his computer back to respond to Sam.

   "Well, you know I'm gonna want an autograph, right? I better be your plus one." Rachel laughed as she headed back to the bathroom to finish her skin care routine.

_Dear Mr. Sam Evans:_

_Thank you so much, I would be happy to cater Mercedes' album release party._

_Here is the menu plan:_

_Appetizer - Assorted cheeses, meats, crackers and my special dip._

_Main meal - Stuffed peppers, made with quinoa, veggies and ground chicken._

_Dessert - Musical themed decorated mini cupcakes_

_I hope this is okay, I usually get more than two days notice with such a big order to fill. See you on Friday!_

_Kurt Hummel._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kurt had catered a wide variety of New York parties, ranging from a sweet sixteen, filled with teenage girls flirting with him, to a party at an old age home celebrating the fact that no one had broken a hip in over a week. He even catered a party for Rachel. That was by far his weirdest yet. Catering a party for one of your closest friends is pretty weird. Not to mention she threw the party to celebrate getting the lead role in Funny Girl, and the whole party was Barbra Streisand themed, and Kurt had to cook everything vegan, and the whole time Rachel wouldn't stop singing 'Don't Rain on my Parade'.

   Not once did Kurt ever think that he would be cooking for someone famous.

   "I'm famous Kurt." Rachel had said later that night when Kurt couldn't stop talking about the fact that he would be getting to cook for Mercedes.

   "Rachel, Funny Girl hasn't opened yet. You can call yourself famous all you want, but Mercedes has, like, fifty times the amount of followers on Twitter than you do." Kurt answered back. Rachel had huffed and went to sit on the couch, and Kurt went to his room to call his dad and tell him the great news. And now here he is, in the kitchen of the venue holding the album release party, preparing the appetizer plates that the venue staff will be handing out in less than an hour.

   "This is pretty cool." Burt said when he walked into the kitchen after having a look at the room the party is being held in. He had booked a flight the second Kurt hung up the phone Wednesday night. He hadn't seen his son in a few months anyways, but really he wanted to get the chance to see a real celebrity. One that wasn't named 'Rachel Berry'.

   "Dad, despite the fact that you said you were coming here to get to see me, and help me out, I know you really just wanted to see a famous persons party. But since you are here, I could really use the help." Kurt said as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with his forearm. "Not to mention you shouldn't bug the guests. It wasn't specified in the email, but I don't know if I was actually supposed to bring guests. And Rachel is probably already talking the ear off of the bouncer about her roll as Fanny. I don't need both of you getting kicked out."

   Burt washed his hands in the nearby sink, and got to work placing cheese on plates. With the help of some of the staff, they worked in a pretty great team. Burt would place the cheese's, a worker named Tod placed some meat, another worker named Ted placed crackers, and Kurt placed his special dip in little bowls in the center of the plate. Then another worker called Jenny placed them onto a rack and would then bring the full rack to the refrigerator until time to be served. They worked as such a great team that they finished all the appetizers with fifteen minutes to spare.

   By now Kurt could hear the guests talking, and music playing. He had got a glimpse of the room before heading to the kitchen, and was surprised at how classy and elegant it looked. It reminded him of his dad and step mom's wedding. The tables were covered in white table cloths, with silver music note center pieces, and name places for the guests with a copy of the album. In the center of the room was a dance floor, and they had a single microphone stand, where he assumed people like Mercedes herself, would be saying thank you.

   Kurt and his dad spent some time joking with the staff, and were in the middle of listening to Tod's story about spilling red wine on Taylor Swift's shoes, when Sam walked into the kitchen.

   Kurt had seen pictures of the man, he's pretty well known, but seeing his in person was different. He noticed how his blonde hair had a surfers vibe to it, while he dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Kurt's half of the monthly rent. Kurt himself had worn his best skinny jeans, and a shirt that he had made in his fashion class at NYADA. Despite having graduated, the shirt still fit good, and was appropriate for a black tie event, while being practical for working in the kitchen. He had also brought his favourite apron that was a simple blue colour, but was durable and had a pocket for his phone.

   "Kurt, I presume?" Sam said when he reached Kurt. They shook hands as Kurt nodded. "It's great to meet you! Thank you for catering the event!" Sam was very enthusiastic, and nodded his head while he looked around the kitchen.

   "Thank you for the opportunity." Kurt said back.

   "Oh, it's no problem. My grandfather went to a party and you catered it, and for the next week he wouldn't stop calling me to say how good the food was. He also wouldn't stop saying, 'Sam, my boy, you need lessons from this kid, your cooking sucks.'" He said in a slightly deeper voice, imitating his grandfather. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this party his grandfather went to was the party at the old age home celebrating the no broken hips in over a week. He didn't mention it though. "So listen. Usually there would have been a menu with the food list, but since this party was a little bit last minute, we didn't get the chance to print one out. So I want you to address the guests, you know, just let them know what they're going to be eating tonight. It's also a good opportunity to promote yourself." Sam said.

   "Oh, okay." Kurt nodded. He was a little bit nervous, but with his show choir history and performance history he knew he could pull a speech out of his pack pocket without being prepared.

   "Great, so follow me, and I will introduce you." Sam said, and he held the swinging kitchen door open so Kurt could walk through it. The room looked much different filled with guests.

   Kurt was to busy looking at his feet and making sure he didn't trip that he didn't get a chance to look and see if he could spot any famous people he could recognize. Of course, when Sam led him to the center of the room, and he was standing safely, he did look up and catch sight of Mercedes Jones, sitting front and center, laughing with a boy in a wheelchair beside her.

   "Good evening everyone!" Sam spoke into the microphone, and the room silenced. Slowly, Kurt could feel everyone turn to look at them. He didn't dare turn around to see the faces behind him, but he knew they were looking. "I hope you're enjoying the party so far. We have an excellent night planned for you guys, with food prepared by Mr. Kurt Hummel," Sam gestured to his left where Kurt stood. "And some guest speakers, plus a special performance by Mercedes. But before that, Kurt here is going to tell you all what you will be eating tonight." Sam stepped back with a little bow as he gestured for Kurt to take the microphone.

   "Evening everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel, from Hummel Catering." He introduced himself. He noticed his dad standing next to the kitchen door, still no Rachel, and that the staff were now handing out the appetizers. "Tonight, we have prepared a simple three course meal. Starting with a selection of cheese, meat, crackers and dip. Followed by the main course, vegetable, quinoa and chicken stuffed peppers, and then mini cupcakes for a dessert." 

   Kurt said his thanks, and told everyone he hoped they enjoyed their meal and the rest of the night, and then turned to Sam, who said the same, and together they walked back to the kitchen.

   "Kurt, why don't you let the staff handle the rest and come sit out in the dining room? There's a table saved for you. Bring you dad to!" Sam said with the same enthusiasm. 

   "That's very nice, but I'm the caterer. I'm supposed to be looking after the food and everything." Kurt said, already tying his apron back on and looking around the kitchen to see where the staff were at.

   "Nonsense. Come out here and sit. If the staff need your help, I'm sure they will come find you. Come on."

   Kurt had just enough time to untie his apron and grab his dad before Sam was dragging him back out of the kitchen and over to an empty table. It was near the back, and next to the kitchen door, but had a great view of the center of the room, where Kurt could see someone messing around with the microphone.

   "Now, just sit back, enjoy the night. Mercedes is going to sing a song later, and help yourselves to a copy of the album." Sam said with a bright smile, before he disappeared into the crowded dining room. 

   "This is awesome." Burt said with a mouth full of crackers and dip.

   "Yeah, it is pretty cool." Kurt said back with a look around the room.

   "I was talking about the dip, but the party is pretty great too."

   "I can't believe that these people are eating food that I prepared and made for them." Kurt said, his disbelief seeping into his voice.

   "Believe it buddy. And they love it." Burt nodded his head to the left, where Kurt could see a couple nodding and smiling as they double dipped a cracker into the dip.

   "Well, it is the best dip on the planet."

   "On the planet? Not in the universe?"

   "Well, the aliens might make some pretty good dip. But we wont know for sure for probably a few more years yet, so I'll say planet, because I don't want to upset them." 

   The main course is brought out, and Kurt watches with a smile on his face as everyone looks to enjoy their food. After a few minutes, when everyone seems to be done eating, Kurt notices Sam back at the microphone.

   "Good evening, again," Sam said, earning a quiet laugh from some people. "I would like this time to quickly thank some people. Starting with Mercedes. Mercedes, you are one talented amazing person, and I wouldn't be the manager I am today without you. Thank you for believing that I could actually be a manager, after my failed modeling carrier. Well, I shouldn't say failed, I did get my picture painted on a bus, then quit, but you were always there for me. And I would also like to thank Artie, for making the music video that helped launch Mercedes carrier. And before I get off track and we end up talking about how even though Mercedes wouldn't let me have a dog,"

   Mercedes grabbed the microphone from Sam with a laugh, and a kiss on the cheek.

   "Thank you for the kind words Sam. I'm going to keep this short, so thank you to everyone involved, and everyone who bought the single, watched the music video, and has shared the love over social media. You all don't know how much it means to me. Now, everyone, get up and dance, and enjoy this song!"

   Music starts playing loud as Mercedes starts to sing her hit song. Kurt want's to get up and dance, but just as he stands up, Rachel appears with a big smile on her face.

   "Where have you been?" Kurt asks, at the same time she says, "You'll never guess where I was!"

   "I was exploring the place, because I know that Barbra Streisand once came here for a party, and I found the exact room she sat in. Then I ran into an employee, who at first was a little rude, and told me I couldn't be in that room, but when I told him I'm the new Fanny Brice, he freaked out and asked for my autograph, saying he keeps up with the Broadway blogs and apologized for not recognizing me. So then we talked about how the show is coming along, before I mentioned that I should probably get back here to help you and he was like, 'Oh my god, are you friends with Kurt Hummel?' And I was like, well, duh, and he told me that you catered his sisters sweet sixteen last month and that he loved your birthday cake you made her. Isn't it funny that we both have a fan out of the same person?"

   Kurt was a bit lost listening to Rachel speak. Since moving to New York and attending college, Rachel has some what toned down her fast pace with speaking, but when she get's really excited, she can't help but try and get every word out as soon as possible.

   "That's really awesome, Rachel." Kurt said, having no idea what he was saying that's awesome to.

   "I also got his number. We're going on a date tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later Kurt managed to escape Rachel and her boy talk, leaving her with his dad, to take a seat at the bar and try to catch his breath. Even listening to Rachel can make Kurt feel like he just ran a marathon.

   "Hey." Kurt heard from his left. When he turned to tell the person off, he was surprised to see a very attractive guy, with gelled down hair, a bright smile, and sparkling hazel eyes.

   "You're..." was all Kurt could manage.

   "Blaine Anderson." The guy said, and stuck his hand out. Kurt managed to shake it and nod his head. "Can I buy you a drink?" Blaine asked as he tried to get the bar tenders attention.

   "I don't drink." Kurt finally said. "Alcohol, that is. I very much drink. I have coffee, like, way to much in one day."

   Blaine laughed, making his eyes squint, and Kurt couldn't help but blush a little.

   "So, you're Kurt Hummel, right?" Blaine asked.

   "You know me?"

   "Of course. You catered this party, right?"

   "I did."

   "The food was fantastic. I wish I could eat your cooking every night." Blaine said with a laugh. "Especially when we go on tour. Usually we stop for fast food, or Sam cooks, but he's not very good."

   "What was that?" The very same Sam said as he approached Kurt and Blaine. 

   "I was just telling Kurt that your cooking sucks."

   "Well, at least you're telling him the truth." Sam said with a frown. "Blaine, I also heard the part where you said you wish you could eat Kurt every night."

   The boy's paused, as they looked at Sam.

   "I did not say that." Blaine said, the tips of his ears turning pink.

   "What's with that look? I just heard you say that." Sam said, very confused.

   "I think you misspoke, Sam." Kurt said. "You said you heard Blaine say he wished he could eat me every night, but I think you meant to say you heard him say he wished he could eat my _food_ , every night."

   "Oh."

   "Yeah."

   "Well, my bad. But back to the point," Sam said, becoming professional. "Kurt, how would you like to be the personal chef on Mercedes world tour? You will get to travel with everyone, and make sure we all get the proper nutrition."

   Kurt was speechless. Was Sam _really_ asking him to cook for a world tour?  Where he would get to visit all the cities and countries that he's dreamed of visiting? Sure, it's not the way he thought he would see the world, but at least he would be going.

   "So, Kurt? What do you say?"

   "I say, hell yes!"

   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes at the end if you want to read them and know more about this chapter, and myself. :)

   "This is so exciting!" Rachel said as she sat on Kurt's bed, helping fold clothes to pack. "You're going to travel the world with famous people, and I'm going to be on Broadway in a few weeks!"

   After Kurt had said 'hell yes' to being the personal chef on Mercedes' world tour, he went and told his dad, who then brought Kurt back over to Sam, and asked for a contract or something. Kurt didn't really pay attention. Sam had set a meeting for the next day, where he presented Kurt and his dad with a contract, outlining his job, work expectations, and his pay. Which Kurt could not say no to. So he signed on the dotted line.

   "I don't think I've ever been this nervous." Kurt said. "I'm more nervous than that time I had to wear those short shorts for that group performance in front of the whole class at NYADA." 

   "But you rocked those shorts, and did it with such amazing confidence, Kurt! You're going to be amazing!" Rachel said, giving some surprisingly good advice.

   "What if we're like, half way through the tour, and I run out of food ideas to make?" Kurt took a seat on his bed beside Rachel.

   "There's always google. But, Kurt, you have cooked for us every night since we have lived here. And it's always tasted amazing, and been different in a good way every time. Even when you repeated a recipe, it was better than the first time."

   "You're doing a really good job of calming me down, and making me realize that it would be a bad idea to call Sam and quit before I've even started."

   "What are best friends for?" Rachel said, and together they fell back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. "I know we kind of started off hating each other, but people change. And we have both changed a lot since high school."

   "I think my wardrobe has changed the most." Kurt said, and Rachel laughed.

   "Yeah, you and your knee length sweaters." She said, and kept giggling.  

   "Stop laughing at my former self!" Kurt said with a shove to Rachel's shoulder than only made her laugh more. 

   "You know," She said when she stopped giggling, "I'm going to miss you here. I might have to get Santana to move back in to fill the void." 

   "I don't think she will be filling a void. Only making a mess, going through all the stuff I don't bring, and having lot's of 'lady sex' on my bed." Kurt said.

   "Yeah, but this world tour is a better part of a year, Kurt. And I told my dad's that I wanted to take over paying the rent when I got that job at the diner. I can't ask them to start paying again. And even though the Funny Girl gig will pay well, I'll have to be paying full rent, and I might struggle with that." She said, and made a valid point.

   "Okay. Santana can move in. But she can buy me a new bed if her and Brittney get back together. Now come on, there's has got to be a way I can fit more scarves in this bag." Kurt said, and got off the bed. 

   "Kurt, I don't really think it's necessary to bring more than fifty scarves." Rachel said, concern leaking into her voice.

   "Rachel, there are more than fifty concerts on this tour. I need a different scarf for each one. Not to mention the tour is going to hit Canada, and I know it get's super cold up there. Everyone lives in, like, igloos or something."

   "Kurt, did you pass geography in grade five?" Rachel said with a laugh.

   "Yes, why?"

   "Canadian's do not all live in igloos. Some live in ice mansions. Like that one Elsa built in Frozen. Get your facts straight." Rachel said.

   "Oh, my bad. I forgot that they also use polar bears as a mode of transportation. So that will be cool. We can all ride a polar bear into the concert." 

   Rachel laughed, and when Kurt wasn't looking, took out a handful of scarves and shoved them under the bed.

~~~~~~~~~

   Five days later, Kurt was all packed, at the airport, standing next to a teary eyes Rachel, and a smiling father.

   "You packed your face masks, right?" Rachel asked.

   "Yes, and I have the creams, the moisturizers, the cleanser, lots of toothpaste, and extra toothbrushes." He answered. 

   Rachel was taking over the job of being the over protective mother. Since they got into the taxi on the way to the airport, she has asked him if he has everything, including underwear, and even, embarrassingly, condoms. 

   "You never know if you're going to meet some hot groupie or something." She said to him when he gave her a look.

   Now she wasn't concerned on making sure he had everything, just asking the question's so he wouldn't have to leave.

   "I guess I should go through security now." He said, but made no effort to move.

   "It's really cool that the tour is starting in Europe." Burt said. "And London, no less. You always wanted to go there."

   "It's the opportunity of a lifetime." Kurt said and hugged his father tight. Then gave Rachel a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you guys when I land." And he was off.

 

   The plane ride to London was, well, long. Kurt couldn't get comfortable in the seat, and the airplane food was terrible. He thanked Rachel in his head when he got to the plane washroom and used his travel sized moisturizer. It wasn't something he was originally going to back. He was more than grateful when the plane finally landed, and he emerged into the airport to see a chauffeur holding a sign with his name written on it. 

   The chauffeur grabbed one of his bags, and led him to a shiny black car, where he found Sam waiting on the inside, with a big grin.

   "Welcome to London!" Sam yelled in his face when he took a seat in the car. "Everyone drives on the other side of the road here. It's trippy." Kurt could only nod his head.

   They sat in silence while the driver maneuvered them out of the airport parking lot. 

   "So," Sam said with a smile when they were finally on the open road on the way to the hotel. "I thought I could fill you in a little bit more on what's happening. I know this may be confusing for you."

   "Just a little." Kurt managed to say before Sam spoke again. He almost speaks as fast and as much as Rachel. Almost.

   "The very first date on this tour is here in London at the O2 Arena." He said. "And following that we will jump in some tour buses and make our way around Europe. Now, it's probably the living situation that's a bit confusing for you, right?" He didn't give Kurt a chance to answer. "It's pretty simple. We will stay on the buses as we travel from city to city. But if we're in a place for more than a day, we will be in hotels. The drivers will most likely drive over night, so you're probably going to get lot's of bus time. And your job will be to utilize the kitchen on the bus! Make breakfast, lunch and dinner. You will only have to cook for the people on your bus. We have one other cook for the crew and what not, who will cook for them. Of course, you don't have to actually attend every concert, you can take that time to explore the city, or relax on a quiet bus. It's up to you."

   Sam finally took a breath, and Kurt took it as his time to ask some questions.

   "Who am I going to be sharing the bus with?"

   "Oh, I completely forgot that part, didn't I? You will be with me, Mercedes, Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Wes."

   "Did you say Blaine?" Kurt froze.

   "Yeah, Blaine and The Warblers are the opening act."

   "I thought the opening act was that girl group? Whatever there name was, The Treble Voice or something."

   "They had to quit last minute, one of their singers broke a leg, and the other got their tonsils removed." Sam said with a face. "The poor girl. I had mine removed a few years back. It's not fun. So anyways, Blaine and The Warblers are working on their album, but that can be done on the road, and they were happy to join the tour."

   "Oh." Kurt said. This world tour just got a lot more interesting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the first one. And the reason is because I got about half way done this and we had a huge storm. I ran to my basement and was almost positive a tornado was about to happen. So all the ideas I had to make this chapter nice and long just kind of went away.  
> Also, in this chapter, I am making fun of Canadians, but don't take it personal if you're Canadian. I myself am Canadian, and personally just love hearing when people make fun of us like I did, so I was kind of mocking them in a way.  
> Lastly, I'm new to this website, I haven't gotten everything figured out yet. So sorry if there is any mistakes, or I'm using a feature on the website wrong. I'll get it right eventually. :) Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

   "Everything is amazing." Kurt said to his dad over the phone the next day. "The architecture, the people, the cars. I could stay here forever."

   "Do you love it more than New York?" Burt asked.

   "Well, no. But it's up there."

   "I'm assuming you're having a great time already. How's the job though?"

   "I start tomorrow. The first show is tonight at the O2 arena, and everyone is going to eat afterwards, then we're hitting the buses and are officially on the road."

   "Do you already know what your meal plans are?" Burt asked, even though he totally knew what his son was about to say.

   "Of course I do dad. I'm going to start simple, with just scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for the first breakfast. Sam told me no one is super picky, and no one has any allergies, so that's good. I want everyone to eat healthy, obviously, but I feel like if I started out with making everyone eat Greek yogurt with fruit, they might hate me. Not everyone likes that thing for breakfast. I want to get to know what everyone prefers." 

   "Smart thinking. But listen kid, you should get on with your adventures. It is pretty early here, and all this food talk makes me want to go fry up some bacon." 

   "Dad, just because I'm not there does not mean you can throw your food plan out the window." Kurt said sternly. "Carole should be making you egg whites with avocado this morning. You'll like it, I promise." 

   "If it's one of your recipes, I'm sure I'll love it. Have fun."

   Kurt hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Then he looked up from the ground, and up, up, up, to the top of the London Eye. 

   "This thing is huge." He muttered to himself as the line moved ahead a bit.

   Kurt had always dreamed of a vacation in London with his family. He didn't think he would be there by himself, but getting to experience it was what mattered the most to him. And now that he's been here, he can show his family around the next time they come. With they for sure will. There is so much to see and do in London that can not be done in one day. 

   Already, Kurt had been to the Buckingham Palace and watched the changing of the guard, and went to the Tower of London and saw the crown jewels, and also took a walk across Tower Bridge. And he just saw and took pictures of Big Ben, and now is about to ride the London Eye. There was so much else to see, the the Shard, and Shakespeare's globe theater, but there was only so much a person can do in one day without over working oneself, and it was already nearing three in the afternoon. Kurt had to be back at the hotel by three thirty to get ready by four thirty, and catch a ride with the others to the arena to get ready.

   "Watch your step." A kind lady said as Kurt stepped into the pod. He was quite fascinated by the London Eye. A giant ferris wheel that is constantly moving, yet gives the passengers a completely smooth ride.

   He watched as the people on the ground got smaller and smaller, and he could see far out into the distance of London. Big Ben and the parliament looked very different from above, but equally fascinating to look at. He was lucky to have his free day in London when the skies were clear, and no rain in sight. 

   "Beautiful sight, right?" An older British lady said from his left.

   "It is." He said as he watched a group of tourists in a boat wave at the people on the ferris wheel.

   "Are you here in London by yourself?" She asked.

   "Sort of. I start a job tomorrow, and decided to take the day to explore as much as I could." He said while trying not to give away the actual job description.

   The lady nodded, and took Kurt's cue for not wanting to talk about the job. Instead she said: "If you get the chance, I recommend you go to the portobello market. Lot's of things to buy there. You look like the fashion type. There's a lot of cool fabric you can get from some people."

   "Thanks for the recommendation." Kurt said. Unfortunately, he knew he would not be able to go, but the thought is in his head now, so it's something he would do the next time he visits.

   

   When Kurt got back to his hotel, it was five minutes past three thirty, and the first thing he did was have a shower.

   One of the perks of working for a celebrity, is getting to stay at the same high class hotels they stay at. Kurt's room was spacious, with a queen size bed, flat screen TV, work area and walk in closet. And the bathroom was pretty huge to. There was what appeared to be a ten person stand up shower, two sinks with a giant mirror above them, and a jacuzzi tub, for which he shed a small tear of sadness for not being able to use.

   After the shower, Kurt pulled the desk chair from the work area into the bathroom, and sat down in his bath robe to start his skin care routine. After moving from Ohio to New York, Kurt knew the effects of what a new city, and new environment can do to your skin without the proper care. So he cleansed, exfoliated, toned and moisturized, before moving on to his hair, which he just simply died, and added a little bit of hair gel to help it stay up.

   Rachel had picked out the outfit she thought Kurt should wear to the first concert. A pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his butt nicely, with his leather belt, and a white shirt, with a black vest. He agreed with her choices, and put the outfit on, but added a dark blue neck scarf, and his favourite hippo broach.

   He was slipping on a pair of black boots when a knock sounded on the hotel door.

   "You ready, man?" Sam said when he opened the door.

   "Yup." Kurt said and grabbed his wallet and cell phone, before joining Sam in the hallway. 

   Outside the hotel sat a sleek black SUV, and Kurt climbed in after Sam hopped into the front seat. He took a seat by the window, and silently observed the car. It looked to be able to fit eight people. Two up front, three in the middle, and three in the back. Sam and the driver were sitting in the front, and Kurt had claimed the window seat to the left in the middle. He briefly wondered who would sit next to him when Mercedes got in the car, closely followed by Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Wes. 

   Mercedes sat next to Kurt, Blaine sat next to Mercedes, and the other three boys squished in the back.

   "You're Kurt, right?" Mercedes asked after everyone had their seat belts on, and they started moving. 

   "That's me." 

   "Your food was amazing at the album party. I'm so excited to everything you make for us on the tour!" Mercedes said.

   "So am I!" Blaine chipped in. He stuck his head out to see around Mercedes and look at Kurt. "Those cupcakes were amazing, and the icing was _so_ good. What's your secret?" he asked.

   "Well, I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Kurt said with a laugh, that was cut short by a loud painful groan from the back, and softer hums. 

   Everyone but the driver turned their heads around to see Wes, hitting his head against the window, and Nick and Jeff making out beside him. Kurt was stunned into silence, Mercedes just had a smirk and turned back around, and Blaine laughed.

   "Okay guys, break it up!" Sam yelled from the front seat, and Nick and Jeff slowly parted. 

   "Thank you!" Wes yelled.

   "Not my fault you lost the bet." Jeff said, and Blaine laughed some more from his seat.

    "So, Kurt. Tell me about yourself." Mercedes said in an attempt to drown out the bickering between Jeff and Wes. "How did you start your own catering business so young. What are you, eighteen?" 

   "Wow, that's a compliment, I think." Kurt said with a laugh. "I'm actually twenty two."

   "I don't believe you. There is no way you're the same age as me." She said, shaking her head.

   "I know. I have a baby face. I actually got asked to show ID when I saw an R rated movie with my friends a few months ago." Kurt said, and Mercedes laughed. He could hear Blaine try and cover up his own laugh with a cough. It was painfully obvious to Kurt that he was listening to their conversation, but he chose to ignore that.

   "So, your business, tell me about it." Mercedes said excitedly. 

   "Well, it kind of happened by accident." He said. "My boyfriend at the time, Adam, was throwing a party to celebrate his first night on Broadway, and the caterer cancelled last minute. Adam knew I could make good food, so I cooked for the party, and everyone really enjoyed it, and I was getting offers from all these Broadway people, asking if I could cater their upcoming parties, and then Hummel Catering was born." 

   "And no more boyfriend?" Mercedes asked quietly.

   "No." He shook his head. He tried to keep his smile, but it was hard, so he turned his face to look out the window, without trying to seem to rude. Mercedes took the cue, and just rubbed his shoulder.

   Kurt and Adam didn't have the best breakup. Being only Kurt's second boyfriend, Kurt had hopped that they could stay friends after their breakup, like he had with Chandler, but it didn't end up that way. He avoided talking about Adam as much as possible, but it was hard, since he had been part of the reason for his career change.

   Soon after they pulled up to the back entrance of the arena, and they all piled out of the car. A second SUV pulled up behind them and the rest of The Warblers and some crew member stepped out. Kurt hadn't met any of The Warblers, and hadn't even been properly introduced to Nick, Jeff and Wes. As soon as they got to the green room, each Warbler introduced themselves to Kurt, who got a bit lost with the names. They all kept joking around with each other, and being super friendly, that Kurt couldn't help but think that they were all gay.

   "You look a bit lost." Blaine said as he joined Kurt on a small sofa at the back of the room.

   "It just, you guys are a lot to take in." He said. "Can I ask a question?" Blaine nodded. "Are you guys...all gay?"

   Blaine through his head back in laughter, and shook his head. "No. But I can see why you would think that. But no, Nick and Jeff are, and dating, as you saw in the car, and I am as well. Everyone else is as straight as a pole." 

   "Good to know." Kurt nodded, a small blush forming on his cheeks with the knowledge that Blaine also liked guys. 

   Blaine excused himself to break up a fight between two of the warblers that started as fake, but looked to be becoming pretty real.

   Soon after, Blaine and The Warblers were called to do sound check, so Kurt took the opportunity to explore backstage. He found a wall that had been signed by previously people to perform at the arena. He ran into Sam, who took Kurt to Mercedes dressing room, where he chatted with her while she got ready. She explained to him that she had done sound check earlier in the day while he had been exploring the city, and that the opening act didn't need as much time to do there sound check, and that's why they're doing it now, just a few hours before the doors open to fans.

   Kurt spent the next hour joking with Mercedes while she had her hair and makeup done. He instantly liked her, and was glad that she wasn't to much of a diva. She told him she got over her diva faze in high school when she basically made everyone hate her for forcing them to do things for her.

   Before he knew it, it was minutes before Blaine Anderson and The Warblers were set to take stage, and Kurt could hear the screaming fans as they played the countdown on the big screen. 

   Sam led him to the side of the stage, where they would have perfect view of the whole show. Kurt was basically buzzing with excitement. He hadn't been to a concert like this in ages, and now he could basically go to one every night.

   Kurt might have yelled with the rest of the crowd when the countdown hit zero and Blaine popped up on the stage. 

   Kurt knew who Blaine and The Warblers were before he got the job as the professional chef. It's hard not to know what famous people come from Ohio, and Blaine and The Warblers happen to be from a place not far from where Kurt grew up. He knows that they all come from Dalton Academy, a boarding school for boys, and that Blaine started as a solo act. They became Blaine Anderson and The Warblers when Blaine realized that, while he loved performing, he loved it more when he was performing with his friends, and so he invited his closest warbler buddies to join him in a boy group. Kurt still didn't know all their names, but he could spot Jeff with his blonde hair, and Nick, because they kept eyeing each other from opposite ends of the stage.

   Because Kurt had spent most of his time with Mercedes, he was just as surprised as the rest of the audience with the outfits that The Warblers were wearing. Kurt knew-not because he was a secret fan or anything, definitely not-that The warblers are known for their black blazer with red trims, and the tie. But this was the new and improved warblers.

   They were still wearing a blazer, but it was all silver, with black trims, and a black tie. And half way through their set, they shed the blazers, to reveal simple red shirts. It's a big change for them, but Kurt enjoyed it. And judging by the screams, so did the audience. 

 

   Two and a half hours later he was sat, wide eyed and excited, at a big table in a restaurant he had never heard of before, with Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and The Warblers.

   "So, what did you think?" Sam asked Kurt.

   "That was amazing!" Kurt couldn't stop smiling. It took a great effort to close his mouth enough to chew his food.

   "We hit the road soon, are you ready to cook?"

   "You bet." Kurt said as his stomach did a flip out of nervousness. 

   "If every city has a crowd like tonight, this is going to be an amazing tour!" Mercedes said with a smile, and Kurt couldn't help but agree.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter. Also, I honestly have no idea where people go on tour, and I have been to England before, but I'm not totally familiar with it, I mean, I am from Canada, so that's pretty far haha. I just googled a map and am picking random cities. Also please read the end notes as well! :)

   Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the tour bus. In was big on the outside, but seemed to be even bigger on the inside. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the huge sofa and a big TV hanging in the corner. Across from it was the kitchen area, with everything you needed to make a meal, and a small dining area. Then there were the beds. Kurt had seen pictures of tour buses before, and had even been in a camping trailer before, but he wasn't really expecting the bed situation to be as it was. He assumed there would be a master bedroom of sorts at the end, where Mercedes would likely sleep, but instead there were just bunk beds. Four on either side, and at the end looked to be a lounge area, with reclining chairs, an electric  fireplace, and the bathroom.

   Kurt assumed he wouldn't sleep very well in a cramped bunk bed, but he actually slept through the whole night. It might have been because of the busy day, and the soothing motions of a moving vehicle, but he wasn't complaining. 

   He woke up early, and quickly did his skin care routine, before getting started on breakfast. He panicked for a few seconds when he realized that he hadn't done any sort of grocery shopping, but was quickly relieved when he opened the refrigerator to find it stocked full of food. He quickly familiarized himself with where everything was, and got started cooking.

   First he put a skillet on the stove to get it warmed before adding some bacon, watching it carefully so it didn't burn as he cracked some eggs into a bowl. Then he turned the oven on to a low temperature and placed the cooked bacon on a plate, and in the oven to keep it warm. Then he continued on with the scrambled eggs prep, adding some milk and shredded cheese to the whisked eggs. As he was moving the eggs around the pan, he heard someone behind him.

   "That smells so good." He turned around to find Blaine, in a wife beater and track pants, rubbing his tired eyes.

   "Good morning." Kurt said as he tried to focus on cooking the eggs and not on Blaine trying to stifle a yawn. "I was hoping breakfast would be all complete by the time anyone woke up." 

   "Oh, don't worry. Everyone else will probably still be dead by the time you're finished. I only got up because I smelt bacon."

   "I hope that's okay. I know it's not a very healthy first breakfast, but I am going to cut up some fruit."

   "I think everyone will love you if you serve them bacon and eggs, don't worry." Blaine turned on the TV to a reality show, and set the volume quite so he wouldn't wake the others.

   Kurt finished with the eggs and put them in a bowl, then in the oven to keep them warm. He grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator and gave it a wash, before slicing them up. He went slow, being careful not to accidentally cut himself in case the bus hit a pot hole or made a sharp turn.

   Cooking in a moving vehicle was never on Kurt's list of things to do or try, but he was surprised at how easy it was. The small bus kitchen was really just a smaller version of his kitchen in the loft. It had the necessities, with nothing fancy.

   "No way!" He heard Blaine say from his seat on the sofa. 

   "What?" Kurt asked.

   "It turns out that Jenny was actually cheating on David, and David was also cheating on Jenny." Blaine said without taking his eyes off the TV. He was talking about the reality TV show, one that Kurt had surprisingly never heard of before.

   Kurt was taking out enough plates for everyone when Mercedes walked into the room.

   "Kurt that smells amazing. I am starving." She said.

   "Me too. I'm going to wake the others so we can eat." Blaine got off the sofa and walked to the bunk beds. Kurt assumed he was going to gently shake each person to wake them up, but instead he heard, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed from the top of Blaine's lungs. 

   Breakfast went off without a hitch. Everyone enjoyed the simplicity that is bacon and eggs. Before Kurt knew it, they were arriving at the second arena in Bristol, and ready for the second show of the tour.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I don't have a schedule in how I write. I just write when I feel like it. Usually that's pretty often, but that doesn't mean that I post often. I am actually writing another story on a different website so that takes up my time to. I'm going to try and update this at least once a week though, and hopefully be close to finishing the story by the time I start college next month.
> 
> Next, I would like to say, that I have read some fics here and there where Nick and Jeff have been dating, and I really like that take on their characters, so yes they are dating in this fic :)
> 
> Last, this is where you can find me on:  
> Tumblr- fight2findperfect.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @alleyholls  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
